God Of Balance Wixor
God Of Balance Wixor is a god who keeps balance in the Omniverse. He is the only god who just cannot be killed, even if all of his cells are gone or he is wiped out of existence, he will come back. The same is for the God of Life. He is the strongest God in the Ommniverse. History Wixor was born as a god. He and a another god called God of Life were the only ones who couldnt be killed. 200 trillion years after the Creation of the Omniverse a group of evil dragons who had infinite power annihilated every single life form in the Ommniverse. Then the dragons attacked the last two Gods, but they were suprised that they couldnt kill them. They tried to crush them into supermassive black holes, obiliterate them from existence etc. They killed them over and over for 100,000 years but then they got tired of it and went out of the Omniverse. They had their own universe called the Universe of the Dragons. It was half the size of the Omniverse. After that, the God of Life created life once more. The two Gods guarded the omniverse from evil. After 500 billion years, two more gods were born. The god of Light and The god of Power. Personality Wixor is good and he protects everything that is good with his clones Appearance Wixor looks like a human with a Dragon hand and Dragon wings. His wings and clothing are colored in gold and purple. His left eye glows purple and his right eye glows golden. His aura is golden and purple too. He has no hair on his head, but instead he has small horns. Abilities True Immortality - Wixor just cannot be killed, even if he is erased from the existence. This is a very rare ability and only two Gods have this ability. Infinite ki reserves - Wixor has infinite ki and cant tire out. Small Power Growth - 'Wixor's power multiplies by 2 each minute. '''Near Infinite Power ' - Wixor's power level is almost immeasuarable. The last time it was checked, Wixor's power level was 234 ^ 15 Googolplex units. It was checked 200 billion years after the creation of The Ommniverse. Because of his insane power, Wixor stays in a Universe called infinity universe. It's size is infinity and can withstand any power level. If Wixor would even go in The Ommniverse for a nanosecond, the omniverse would collapse from Wixor's power,so he sends weaker clones of himself to the Omniverse. '''Insane Strenght - He can obiliterate the Omniverse with a supressed touch of a finger. With a sneeze he could destroy 5 trillion Omniverses, so he stays in the infinity Universe. Insane Durability - He can survive infinite gravity, can take full power blasts form the Evil Dragons who have Infinite Power for 3 minutes before he is annihilated. His bones and flesh are 30 ^ 9 Googolplex times more durable than True Metal which is a Googolplex times more durable then the Katchin metal. Instanteous speed- Wixor's speed is instanteous. He can fly from a universe that is 999 ^ 999 Googolplex lightyears away from him and still make it there in an instant. Insanteous Regeneration - Any injury is regenerated in an instant. Techniques Wixor in these 200.5 trillion years has mastered almost every technique in the Omniverse. Clone Wixor '''- Wixor creates a clone that has a power level just under Googolplex so that the clone wouldnt destroy the omniverse. '''Bringer of doom - Wixor creates a ball of energy that can destroy the ommniverse Googolplex times. It can almost harm everything except the evil dragons. Sword of balance - Wixor creates a sword that can slash everything ''into two, even the evil Dragons, but unfortuneatly all of the dragons can regenerate. '''True Metal Body' - Wixor makes his body in true metal and becomes 30 ^ 9 googolplex times more duarable than he was. Category:Over 9000 Category:Overpowered Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Godlike Category:Gods Category:Good Category:Dragon Category:Humanoid Category:Half Dragon Category:Half Humans Category:Balance Category:God of balance Category:Near infinite Category:Page created by Someone90 Category:Page made by Someone90